Untitled
by kitty31792
Summary: I don't have a summary at the moment... or a title... This is my very first story. InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

He watched as she walked home from school that afternoon. In his eyes, she was the image of pure beauty.

'An angel,' he thought, 'straight from heaven.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. One day, he believed, he would work enough courage to talk to her, to tell her how he felt, and when that day came, she would love him too. One day, he believed.

'One day.'

But until that day came, he had to go home. He had places to go, things to do, people to see. His dad really, but does that really matter? He had to get home. He took one last glance at her and started towards home.

He made it home, five minutes later than usual. He opened the door slowly, expecting to see his father waiting for him in the living room. Maybe he didn't notice. He looked around the house for him, upstairs, downstairs, bathrooms, bedrooms, and the kitchen. He was nowhere to be found. Surly he would have been home waiting for him like every other day.

"Oh well," He decided. "He'll be back later."

He went into the kitchen to get a snack before he went into bedroom and found a note on the refrigerator.

_Out. _

_Be back later._

_Dad._

He ate a bowl of ramen and went into his bedroom. Once inside, he closed and locked his door. He walked to his closet door and opened it only to be met by an image of himself in a mirror. He looked at himself. Messy silver hair, beautiful eyes of gold, naturally tanned skin, black shirt, faded baggy black pants with chains hanging from his belt, charcoal black Vans, and to top it off, two silver dog ears perched on the top of his head.

He imagined himself with Kikyo, the girl of his dreams. He liked her, but his friends didn't. They say she was too much of a prep. He never told them that he liked her.

She really didn't pay ant attention to him. He was just another face in the crowd to her.

He went into the bathroom and took a shower. He stood in the shower for over thirty minutes, he found that it helped to relieve stress and cleared his mind. He put on some black boxers and brushed his teeth. When he left the steam filled bathroom, he was surprised to see that hid dad wasn't home. He was tired and decided to go to bed early.

I'm sorry, this is my first story. Please, no flames.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Whoooooop! Finished the first chapter. I'm sorry for its shortness.


	2. Two!

Someone actually reviewed. -

Anyway… I better start.

Kay, here goes.

Chapter 2

"He's staring at you again."

She turned her head slightly to see a boy with silver hair watching her.

"I think his name is Indeyasha" said one of her friends.

"No. It's Ineyana, you baka." said another.

"What ever. It's Inuyasha you ass crack. I have him in my third period." Said another of her friends.

"What ever his name is, he wants you bad, Kikyo." said the first friend with a giggle.

She turned back to them after seeing him walk away. "Shut up, Yuri. He's not that bad anyway."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of going out with him. It will totally ruin your reputation."

"I might... It depends." She said before walking off.

She got into her car and headed home. When she got there she saw a red sports car in her driveway. 'I wonder who's here.' She thought. She opened the door and saw a raven haired girl in her living room. She had on a plain black tee-shirt and some jeans. She looked up from the TV with a blank expression and turned back and started flicking through the channels again.

"Why are you here, Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Because I can be." She replied without looking up.

"I can call the police on you for trespassing"

"No you can't"

"And just why not?"

"Because I was invited"

"By who?"

"Your mom." She said with a smirk.

"No she didn't." She said while glaring.

"She did too."

"MOM!!"

"What, you don't wanna see sweet little cousin Kagome?" She said with fake sadness.

Kikyo glared at her as her mother came from down the stairs.

"Kagome!" Kikyo's mother exclaimed as she ran over to hug her. "You made it! How have you been, darlin'? Kikyo, be a dear and get Kagome a glass of water or something."

"Go get her some water?! Why can't she do it herself?! She's a big girl!"

"Because I told you to do it, now go do it." Her mother said angrily.

"It's okay Aunt Sakura," Kagome said with a smirk. "I'm just fine."

"Okay, Kagome, whatever you say. See you later you guys," Sakura said with a sweet smile before she walked back upstairs.

"Bye," Kagome said after Sakura was in her room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kikyo said.

Kagome glanced at her and continued to walk on to the front door. "Out."

"Out where?"

"And, just why do you need to know?"

"Because I just do."

"Whatever" She said walking out the door.

"You get back here!" Kikyo said following her. "Come back here right now young lady! Get over here, now!" She yelled as Kagome continued to walk down the street. "I am not playing games with you! Get your tooty boot back over here!" Kagome turned around and busted out laughing.

"T-tooty boot?! TOOTY BOOT?! How lame is that!" She laughed as Kikyo started to blush. "That's priceless," she said wiping a tear from her eye and started back on walking.

"Okay, Kagome! I have just about had it with you! You get back here or I'll…. I'll…. I'll…. I'll find something to do, and it'll be horrible!!"

Kagome snickered as she continued to walk. She turned a corner and Kikyo continued to follow her silently.

They were headed to the forest at the back of the subdivision. It was Kagome's favorite place to play, hang out, or just be alone. When she and Kikyo were younger, they were inseparable. They stayed together all the time; they even slept in the same room when Kagome had lived with Kikyo and her mother. They used to always go to the forest and climb the trees and play hide and seek with their old friends. They were like sisters.

But as they got older they began to drift apart. Kikyo was into make-up, and boys, and always looking her best. She had made new "Glamorous" friends and started cheerleading. Kagome became the opposite. She had grown out of the "Pretty princess" stage and became more… different. She got into different rock bands. She liked to live life on the edge, going out and trying new and dangerous things, and started to plat guitar.

Then Kagome moved to America to live with her father, and she and Kikyo drifted even further apart. But after her father died, Kagome needed a place to stay, so she moved back to Tokyo, Japan to stay with her aunt Sakura until she found a home of her own.

Kikyo and Kagome had gotten on each other's nerves all the time. On the phone, family reunions, holiday visits, and a lot of other occasions. They didn't hate each other or anything; in fact they still loved each other like sisters. They were just two different people. And that is exactly where the story begins.

----------------------------------------

I'm sorry I took so long to update. I have memory problems. Please forgive me.

Reviews?

Thanks to that one person who reviewed. I forgot who you were. I'm sorry.


End file.
